carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shakedown (1982)
Plot Overview Blake has given Jeff a new task - to find Steven. No one can seem to find him in Los Angeles after he went in search of Sammy Jo. However, Steven is on his way home. First stop, a diner in Santa Fe, in which he starts talking with a guy, Duane, who is nothing more than a hustler. Steven does not know this. Duane takes an instant liking to Steven when he sees him pull out his checkbook and realize that he is talking to Steven Carrington. Duane bums a ride back to Denver with Steven. As the two enter Denver, Duane invites Steven to spend the evening with him in a hotel room. Steven declines and then tries to kick Duane out of his car. Duane demands $500 or else he will tell everyone, including Blake, that Steven picked him up for some sort of homosexual liaison. Instead, Steven decides to fight with Duane. The fight does not last long as the police arrive and Duane claims that Steven tried to pick him up for sex and then started beating him when he refused. Steven, wisely, invokes his Fifth Amendment rights. Meanwhile, Krystle continues asking Claudia to clear her and invites her to stay at the mansion in order to assuage her guilt of shooting her (even if it was an accident). Claudia, who is determined to find Lindsay, appears to be more and more disturbed as she tells Krystle that she (Krystle) lost the baby as God's punishment for causing her (Claudia) to lose Lindsay. With Nick Toscanni frequenting the Carrington mansion, Fallon thinks she can see more of her man. She even flashes him her bathing suit that she will wear at the medical conference the two were to go to. Nick informs Fallon that he cancelled to care for Claudia. Fallon is disappointed and acts like a spoiled brat. Nick does not like that and tells Fallon to grow up. So, Fallon does by spending the evening, and then the night, with Jeff. Both are finally ready to make their relationship work. Alexis is not thrilled with having Tony around the estate, especially when Krystle interacts with him on a daily basis. Therefore, she convinces Cecil to hire Tony to work on his estate. It does not take much for Cecil to agree, even though he seems to get off watching the video of Blake in that hotel room in Las Vegas when Blake was meeting with Logan Rhinewood. Blake is disappointed to learn that Tony is taking a job with Cecil but when he mentions it to Krystle, Krystle tells Blake it is one of Alexis's machinations to get Tony to keep quiet. Blake asks Tony what the deal is and Tony tells the truth. Enraged, Blake confronts Alexis. Alexis tries to plead her case and even brings up the child the two of them lost - Adam. Blake says the two swore never to mention Adam but Alexis cannot help it. Blake threatens her to leave the studio or else he will burn it with her in it. After Blake storms off, Alexis vows that she will not lose everything even though she lost Blake for the time being. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Steve Marachuk ... Duane * Ken Swofford ... Lt. Holliman * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * Anthony Pena ... Bartender * Fred Lerner ... Arresting Officer Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Production details * Shooting Dates: from March 5, 1982 to March 24, 1982 (Due to principal cast illness in March, shooting on episodes 34, 35 and 36 was intermingled). * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Bud Raymond's, 18300 Sherman Way, Reseda. * Trivia : First mention in the series that Blake and Alexis had an older son, Adam, who had been kidnapped as a baby. This news would come significantly into play in the next season when the adult Adam enters the Carrington's lives. Quotes * Nick Toscanni: Fallon! Call me - when you grow up. If you ever do.